Memories of you
by Kita Kitzune
Summary: When Naruto finds his boyfriend cheating on him will he take another lover or fall for the same trick. Yaoi ?naru Read and review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Memories of you

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto …..sadly….oh well I still own the bubbles …

Naru-chan: No you don't

Kitzune: I know…..L

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 1

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Lyrics_

Naruto looked in struck horror as he looked out from his window to find his boyfriend in a lip lock in an alleyway….with his best friend. ' I thought….I….' his mind was a jumbled mess as they still made out. It was his first relationship after his first betrayal.

" How could you?" he mumbled to himself. He stared until they finally ended with a peck on the cheek. His dark haired lover straightened his cloths and started to make his way towards his apartment. Closing his once bright blue eyes he turned away from the window letting the curtains fall close.

" How could you?"

Naruto is in a band called 'Illegal Disturbia'. Their not very well known but the do have some gigs. The lead guitarist and singer is naruto with his deep blue eyes and blonde hair with blue streaks made him unique with bronze skin. The bass guitarist would be the blondes other friend Kiba, with his shaggy brown hair with triangle tattoo's usually seen in a hoody covering his eyes. The drummer would be Neji Hyugga who is fast with his hands. He looks kind of like a girl with his long brown hair but he isn't one to mess with. His eyes are the most unique because they were naturally white but he had better vision then Naruto. They made the band about a year ago and that's when Naruto met Sai.

They started seeing each other until they finally started dating. They've been dating for about 6 months now and Naruto thought it was going great until now. His best friend would be Sasuke Uchiha. They've been through everything with each other from when Sasuke's parents died to when Naruto's dad was beating him. Now at 18 Naruto thought the worst was over until now.

A sudden knocking caused the betrayed blond stray from his thoughts. Looking up he knew it could only be one person. 'How can I even look them in the eye now?' he asked himself as he moved slowly to the door. Finally getting to the door he stared at the knob and raised a shaking tan hand to grasp the doorknob. Finally gathering enough courage to open the door he faced the one thing he never wanted to see again Sai.

Naruto looked at his soon-to-be ex boyfriend with depressed cobalt eyes. Sai smiled at him with the same grin he always had like he didn't just betray him. Stepping aside Naruto let him pass with a slam of the door and brushing past him without glancing at him. Sai gave him a confused look with his eyebrow quirked, but followed him anyway.

"Why are you here Sai?" Naruto asked coldly.

" Can't I visit my beautiful boyfriend?" Naruto glanced at him slightly only to stare straight ahead.

"Just leave." His blue eyes started to tear up as he flashed back to what happened just a few minutes ago. Of course Sai didn't know he knew….why not tell him now.

"Naru-"

" Honestly Sai did you think I wouldn't of found out? Did you think that you could get a way with it. I am not a plaything and I'm defiantly not someone you should be fucking with. You should go back to him Sai because I swear to god if I see you even ten feet away from me I will not hesitate to shoot your ass."

Sai became speechless as he listened to what Naruto was saying. ' How did he find out….me and Sasuke were so careful.' He didn't get to say anything to reply to him because Naruto promptly kicked him out. ' I will get you back' was his only thoughts now as he walked away scheming.

Finally kicking him out Naruto fell to his knees with his hands on his face. Sobs could be heard as he let out his betrayal. After about and hour of crying he dried his tears and stood up when his cell phone went off. It was Neji. He answered as cheerfully as he could.

"Hello?"

"A gig?"

"I'll be right there" He flipped his phone down and started to get dressed. After about 10 minutes he came out of his room decked out in baggy blue jeans and a tight black tank. Gathering his keys and phone he walked out of his messy apartment. Locking the door he made his way to the bar.

TIME SKIP!

Arriving just in time Naruto went through the back entrance waving to the bouncer and getting back stage. He saw the first band finishing a song and looked for his band. Looking around and waving at a few people he found them getting ready.

"Hey" He waved and started to get his guitar out of the case Neji handed him.

" You ok Naru?" Kiba asked worried. Naruto smiled a pained smile and told them what happened.

" You want me to do something to him?" Neji asked. Both of them were very protective of the blonde and didn't stay silent when someone messed with him.

" Knowing him he'll be here tonight and I'll make sure he knows where he stands along with Sasuke." Naruto clenched his fists and started to get ready. The two brunets looked at each other and smirked know what was going to happen and started to get ready with the blonde. 'Its going to be and interesting night' they both thought.

TIME SKIP!

The band came out and the crowd started screaming. Naruto came out to the front and adjusted the mike.

" How is everyone doing tonight?" Naruto got a screamed GREAT and smiled wide.

" Well lets begin!" They started playing some of their favorite songs. After a few song Naruto looked over the crowd and saw that Sai and Sasuke were their and smiled. Looking back Naruto nodded to Neji and Kiba.

" Here's to my ex boyfriend and ex friend." Sai and Sasuke looked up at this with pale faces.

_from making these changes  
and holding the ransom, won't write you an anthem  
on the outside, I'm trying, cause inside, I'm dying _

this broken heart was stronger then,  
now I cant stand to part with this  
this broken heart

you took me for granted  
now I'm changed, you haven't  
it wont be so easy to sell me this feeling

this broken heart, was stronger than, the words I wish you never meant  
this broken heart

can't make this right, you see on my face,  
that I'm not gonna be alright, not tonight,  
you can read all my letters, but that won't mean things are fine,  
not this time, cause you gave away all the secrets of you and I

this broken heart, was stronger then  
now I cant stand to part with this  
this broken heart, was stronger than,  
the words I wish you never meant  
this broken heart

At the end of the song a lone tear fell down his cheek and a muttered "Goodbye" was said in the microphone.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of You

Disclaimer: Haven't owned naruto yet……Ok Never -**Pouts**-

Reviews:

Kitzune- sorry if it seemed like a one-shot but it isn't –sweat drops-

Kizune- I was thinking about itachi/naruto but Ill have to see how the story goes

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelin

Chapter 2

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Lyrics 

Soft tears fell down a tan face as his home phone and cell were ringing. Sasuke and Sai haven't stopped calling since after the show. 'What should I do?' Naruto wondered as he stared up at his cracked ceiling. Sighing he decided to grab something to eat and get ready for his job. Naruto works for this Coffee shop across the way from his college. Not one to share a small space he got the College to let him stay at an apartment close to the school. He is majoring in Journalism and Literature. Even in his last year of college he still acts like a little kid even though he has been through a lot.  
Sighing as his phones went off again he pulled on his work uniform and grabbed his keys. Looking at his still vibrating cell phone he decided to leave it here without being disturbed. Pulling on his Linkin Park hoody he walked out of his cold apartment into the chilling outside. "I need to fix that heater" he muttered to himself as he hurried toward his work.

TIME SKIP!

Opening the café door the bell sounding around the room his boss looked up and smiled.

" How are ya Naru-chan?"

" Will you stop with the Naru-chan Old man!"

His boss has pretty much been his care taker since he was 16. His name was Sarutobi a nice person with a lot of wisdom. Them arguing just shows how much they care about each other.

" I heard about Sai and Sasuke," He suddenly turned serious. "They wont be coming in here if I can help it." Naruto smiled at the old mans words but knowing that Sai and Sasuke are Billionare's shows that the café couldn't afford not having them as costumers.

" Thanks boss but you and I both know that the café can't afford not having them here. Just as long as they stay away from me it will be ok." Naruto gave him a big shining grin and walked away. Someone who didn't know better would have thought that he was happy and ok but Sarutobi knew better then that.

' They will Pay for what they did to you Naruto' he thought angrly and started to take some costumers orders.

TIME SKIP!

It was 3:30pm and Naruto was still working. Having forgotten to eat his stomich was growling making him blush. After trying to tone down the blood pressure he heard the door jingle.

" Hello! Welcome to Jiji's café! I will be with you in a moment." He didn't turn around to see if the costumer heard him and walked to a table not being used and started to wipe it off.

Getting all of the other people's crap off the table he walked up to the customer. Seeing as the costumer had his back turned to him Naruto tapped him on the back.

" Excus-"

" Hey naru-chan!" Naruto stood there in shock until his brain comprehended who was in front of him. A tall man about 6 foot stood with long red hair and golden eyes.

" Kyuubi!" was the only warning Kyuubi had until he had an arm full of Naruto.

" I missed you so much!" Naruto smiled.

" How's my little kit?" Kyuubi asked while ruffling his younger brothers hair.

" I've been great! I've got some new lyrics I wrote want to see them?" Kyuubi smiled at his kit's enthusiasm.

" Sure lets see if your getting any better!" Laughing at the glare he got he watched as his brother ran off to get the lyrics. Not 15 seconds later Naruto came running in clutching a piece of paper in his hands.   
" Here! Here! Read!" Laughing once again Kyuubi began to read the lyrics.

Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed  
But somehow I got caught up in between

Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between

Chorus  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

And things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
End Chorus

Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed  
But somehow I got caught up in between

Chorus  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
End Chorus

And I cannot explain to you  
And anything I say or do or plan

Fear is not afraid of you  
But guilt's a language you can understand

I cannot explain to you  
And anything I say or do  
I hope the actions speak the words they can

Chorus  
For my pride and my promise  
For my lies and how the truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse is

Pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
End Chorus

Pausing in his reading Kyuubi looked up with sorrow in his eyes. Looking down his one thought was 'what happened Naruto?'

Read And Review Please! Next chapter soon if you Review.


End file.
